Angel Bless
by Chibi Neko Omi
Summary: Quatre goes a little out of his way to impress Trowa... 3x4 1+2


Angel Bless  
  
I sighed as I smoothed my sheets of my bed. I closed my eyes, but I still saw those two emerald eyes, like they were burned into my mind. I can't get him out, I don't want him out.But, I don't think he wants me.I care so much, but he cares less. Trowa Barton captured my heart, and I care for him deeply. I've acted nice to him, but he has this.shell, like he's trying to guard off everything from getting to him. My eyes opened, but my vision was blurred from the tears. I wiped them away with my sleeve, and walked out my door. I glanced at the closed door that led to the room of the Heavyarms pilot. Maybe.I should tell him. I've bottled it up for a while, and never told him how I felt.  
  
I slowly walked over to his door. I raised my fist to knock, but hesitated. Maybe this isn't a good idea.The door swung open, and I found myself staring into the emerald orbs of the lanky pilot. I didn't move at all, just my mouth opened and closed, not saying anything. I finally put down my arm and looked down.  
  
"Yes Quatre?" He asked me. "Oh, I.was just wondering what would you like for breakfast? I'm cooking." ".I thought it was Duo turn." ".Oh, well, um, okay, gomen." I apologized nervously and turned away. I walked down stairs to the kitchen, where the energy force known as Duo was happily cooking away.  
  
"Good mornin' Quat! Pancakes? Eggs?" I smiled at him. "I'll just have tea, arigato." I said, and poured myself tea, sitting at the table. I sipped my tea, it's warmth slipping down my throat and waking myself up. "What's up Quat? Somethin' wrong?" I heard Duo ask. I looked up at him and smiled. But I knew smiles don't get pass Duo Maxwell, he can usually see past any mask I put on. "Nothing." He folded his arms over his chest. "Yes there is, and I know it." Duo sat next to me, violet eyes locking with mine.  
  
I sighed and looked away. I'd have to say Duo's my best friend. We talk about a lot of stuff together, he even told me about how he liked Heero, and now they're together, but I haven't told him about Trowa. "Duo.how did you crack Heero's shell? How did you get to him?" I asked unconsciously. Duo's indigo eyes twinkled, "You like someone, don't you?" He asked. I blushed a little. "Well.yes." "Is it.Trowa?" I looked at him, shocked. "Is it obvious?" I asked, embarrassed.  
  
He leaned back. "Aa, for me at least. I don't think the others can tell." I reddened a bit more. He nudged me playfully. "So, what's got ya down?" I sighed again. "I can't seem to get his attention, I want him to notice I care for him and love him." "Is just noticing you alright?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He smirked. I got an edgy feeling. "Heero! Quatre and I are going out!" He yelled. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the mall.  
  
Our safe house is near a city, so it isn't too hard of a trek. We finally got to this clothes store. "Duo! What are you doing?" I asked him, a bit irritated. "Gettin' ya new clothes." "Why? I have enough-" "Believe me, what I'm getting will surely grab Trowa's attention. Well, at least it helped me get Heero and I in a room together and-" "Okay Duo." I stopped him before he went on to other details that should be kept to himself and Heero.  
  
Duo went around and fished out some clothes. All were tight, black, and leather. Duo started to push me into the dressing room. "No Duo! I don't think-" "Come on Quat! This is perfect! Don't you want Trowa to notice you?" "Yeah but-" "Fine then, go put them on!" I reluctantly squeezed into the clothes. For Trowa, for Trowa. I stepped out the stall and Duo checked me out and whistled. "He'll be head over heels for ya when he sees you. Now here're some shoes." He gave me two black leather boots that had a zipper on the front. I put them on and looked in the mirror. Will he really like me like this? I guess looks are everything, not how you feel.  
  
After we paid, we left, and I saw many eyes eyeing me.so I got out of there as quickly as possible. Duo gave me one final look over. "Okay, now, all you do is make it a bit more obvious you after him, flirt, grab his attention. You two will be together in no time." I looked down. "Are you sure? He'll like this?" I asked again. Duo nodded. "Yeah! Heero liked it, and he and Trowa are about the same. So go in there and get em'!" I pushed open the door and walked in, making my leather cringe each time I moved.  
  
Trowa was sitting on the couch, reading something, but then looked up at me. His eyes widened, surprised. I walked over by him, making any necessary movements and gave any seductive looks to draw all his attention to me. I sat next to him and started to rub my leg against his, while my hand snaked over around his shoulders-but then he grabbed me. NO, not there, but my arm. "What happened?" He stared into my eyes. "What do you mean?" I said a bit seductively, but he kept a firm grip on my arm. ".I mean to the sweet and innocent Quatre I know." Once again, my mouth didn't speak any words, just moved. Then I found my voice. "But don't you like this better? I got your attention, didn't I?" "No, not the way I want it. Why'd you do this?" I noticed Duo was gone, which was good, I didn't need him listening.  
  
"I.Trowa, I.care for you. I.love you. I wanted to get your attention somehow." "Quatre, I've always been watching you. Quatre.I love you also, I've loved you ever since I saw you." Oh god. this, for nothing? He.loves me too? His face got closer and I closed my eyes as I felt his light lips touch mine. We kissed, or, he kissed me. Time slowed for those few seconds, which seemed like minutes. When he finally broke away, his whispered lightly in my ear, "Want to take this upstairs?"  
  
***  
  
I rested my head on his bare chest, with his arms wrapped around me possessively, his light kisses on my forehead, and those beautiful emerald eyes. The clothes Duo were thrown on the floor, forgotten, I didn't need them. He always had loved me.for who I am. Oh, all I care about is him. I know I can't have his warm body next to me all the time, but once in a while was good enough. "I love you so much Trowa.I never knew you loved me.I never saw it." "." I sighed and nuzzled my face into the hallow of his neck. ".Is that why you did what you did?" He asked me. I nodded into him. "." He pulled me away for a second. I looked into his emerald pools, and found myself kissed. It said everything for him- 'I love you and will never stop'. He broke the kiss and whispered into my ear, "God must be missing an angel, because you're down here with me."  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes. Was that all a dream? If it was I'll never forget it. Wait a minute.I looked around to see that I was in Trowa's room. I had the sheets wrapped around me, and I knew I still didn't have any clothes on. I rolled over. "Ow!" I exclaimed. Trowa left something on the bed. It was a black velvet box. I looked at it and picked it up. I opened it and my mouth hung open as it twinkled in my eye. A golden band with two emeralds. It wasn't expensive, but it meant the world to me. The emerald reminded me of his eyes, twinkling in mine. On the band, words were etched in- Angel Bless  
  
~Owari?~ 


End file.
